New Arrival at Tarrytown
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: A new jet plane called Orland comes to Tarrytown! Can he fit in and make friends? (Request for tate310)


The day was warm and full of expectations at Tarrytown Airport. Today a new plane was coming to the Airport!

"What's his name again?" Asked Snuffy. "I forgot."

"Brenda said his name's Orland." Replied Tracy.

"I hope he's nice." said Herky.

"What could go wrong?" Asked Jay Jay. "I'm sure he is nice."

"Well, when's he coming Brrrenda?" Herky asked.

"He should be coming within the hour." Replied Brenda, before resuming fixing Snuffy's navigating mechanisms.

"Great, then well go and welcome him to Tarrytown!" Finished Jay Jay.

They all cheered before setting off for the runway.

…

Meanwhile, a young, sleek pre-teen jet was waiting on the runway. He had a blue coat like Jay Jay, but tangerine strips highlighted his paintwork. He was nervous, and was not looking forward to making new friends.

"So, this is Tarrytown. I don't know anyone here. What if I can't do the job? What if I meet new planes? Would I get along with them?"

He looked around. It was awfully quiet.

"Hello!" Called several voices. "Welcome to Tarrytown!"

Orland jumped.

"I'm Jay Jay." spoke a young jet plane. Orland noted that the jet had the same shade of blue paintwork as himself, but he

"I'm Tracy." a pink female jet added.

"Snuffy." Said a shy looking green plane.

"And I'm Herky." a yellow helicopter introduced.

"I'm Orland." The newcomer replied, nervously. "I'm from the North Peaks."

"Great! You'll love it here!" Enthused Jay Jay.

"I hope so…" mumbled Orland. He was already nervous, and he hated the idea of talking to the other planes for long…

For the rest of the day, Orland did his jobs well. He was a hard worker and soon impressed Mr E.Z and Brenda Blue. But whenever any of the other planes tried to chat with him, he would zip off and hide. He was good at hiding, as he somehow slipped past them all the time.

"Wow, how do his friends stand playing 'Hide and Seek' with him?" Grumbled Tracy. "They'd never win!"

"And it looks like we wouldn't either." Added Snuffy glumly.

"Face it guys- he doesn't want be ourr frriend." said Herky sadly.

Savannah was listening to the planes talking about Orland, so she made her way over to them.

"Well, he's likely just nervous because it is his first day sugar. She reminded them. "Think of you felt during your first day here."

Jay thought about this.

"I know! I remember I was really keen to meet everyone and have fun! Come on I have an idea!"

Jay Jay left the plane sheds. Feeling curious and excited, the others followed.

Savannah watched them leave. She knew already that this was not going to work out very well….

…

Jay Jay told the others his plan. They were pleased.

"So when do we do it?" Asked Snuffy, quietly.

"When he comes back from his delivery. I'm sure he'll like it! Come on!"

Meanwhile, Orland had just returned from his delivery.

"Phew! Another job well done." He said to himself. "Time for a rest." He sighed. "I do miss home though. Maybe I can find something else to do to take my mind off the pain for a while."

"Hello Orland!" Called four voices.

The tangerine striped jet jumped again. He wished they would leave him alone. He didn't feel like company at that moment.

But he hadn't the courage to tell them.

So we were thinking do you wanna play a game of tag?" asked Jay Jay excitedly.

"Or hide and seek?" added Tracy "You're good at that."

Truth or dare!" Cheered Herky.

"Or do you want to just talk?" Asked Snuffy.

Orland cleared his throat nervously.

"Guys, I appreciate the thought and all, but I don't want to. Not right now. "

"Why not?"

"It's just that, well, I-" But poor Orland couldn't hold it back. Just thinking of his home and his friends made him begin to sniffle and begin crying. He raced off for the main sheds.

The friends were shocked.

"That's not what we wanted to happen!" Exclaimed Herky.

"I feel bad now." Tracy murmured sadly. The others agreed.

"We should talk to him and say sorry." agreed Snuffy.

"I'll go." Offered Jay Jay. "I'll speak for us all."

…

Orland was crying in the shed. Why didn't anyone understand him? He just wanted to be left alone!

Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Orland?"

Orland peeked out. Jay Jay was looking at him.

"Why are you so upset? Don't you like it here?" He asked, softly.

"I do… kind of." Replied Orland, sniffling. "But I miss the North Peaks. And my friends."

"I'm sorry we were being so pushy and all that. We just wanted to welcome you to Tarrytown. I didn't think that you would feel so upset about being here away from your friends."

"That's alright. I accept your apology. I'm sorry too, for not being nicer to you all." Orland replied, sincerely.

"Don't apologize." Mumbled Jay Jay "I understand now that everyone's not so easily excited about being somewhere new."

"Well I have only been here one day," Orland managed a smile. "Maybe I'll like it a lot more soon."

Jay Jay brightened. "Really?" He asked hopefully.

"I think so," The older plane smiled. "Now, do you fancy a race?"

"You're on! Shall I get the others?"

"Wouldn't be as fun without them." Orland smirked.

He got a smile in response.

Author's Note: Another Jay Jay the Jet Plane Story! Hope you enjoyed reading it. With thanks to tate 310 for the usage of the idea and Orland.


End file.
